Flying Without Wings
by SarahNThatcher
Summary: A trip to the movies reminds Tsukasa why he loves Tsukushi. Oneshot Songfic.


**Flying Without Wings**

* * *

"That was the most boring movie ever." Tsukasa faked a yawn as he draped his arm around Tsukushi's shoulders. A little kid with curly brown hair darted past them stopping to make explosion noises and acting out fight sequences. 

"Otou-san, you're crazy? That was the best movie ever." Another loud explosion sound was followed by some kicks into the air. "The best part was when the good-guy was supposed to be dead and his arm shot up and he stabbed his knife through the bad-guy's foot and the bad-guy was stuck on the boat with the bomb and he exploded." Another loud sound effect.

"I told you that movie was too violent for him." Tsukushi shook her head thinking about how hard it was going to be to put this kid to sleep.

"Awww, Oka-san, you're no fun." The little boy ran farther away from his parents, still kicking and now he was making gun shot noises.

"Minami, stay where we can see you." Tsukushi called out to her rambunctious son, who continued to ignore her.

"Hey! Get off me!" She heard him call out and she just knew he had kicked someone.

"Where're your parents?" A guy in a black hoodie had Minami by the collar and was shaking him roughly.

"We're right here." Tsukasa called out to the guy who looked up at the angry couple. "We're sorry if he hit or disturbed you. You know how kids are." He was trying to be polite, but the expression on his face told the guy that he didn't like the way his son was being treated.

"You came just in time." The guy smiled and showed off his black and rotted teeth. "Now give me your wallets and your watches." The guy pulled out a gun and put it to Minami's temple. "You like guns right?" The man looked down at the shaking boy in his grasp. "Let's see if your oka-san and otou-san do too."

Tsukasa put his watch and wallet in Tsukushi's purse, and she took off her earrings and wedding ring and put them in her purse as well. "Here." She called over to their captor. "Just give me my son."

"Okay, Baa-chan, just walk it over here slowly." He waved the gun to tell her he wanted her to come to him.

"Let me walk it over." Tsukasa reached for the purse and the guy shook Minami again making him scream.

"I SAID HER, BAKA. Do you really want me to kill the kid? You're not in control, I am." He was getting violent, which meant he was getting unpredictable. "Now come on Baa-chan, bring me my money."

Tsukushi was shaking but she took a few steps forward extending the purse to the man with the gun. Her other hand was reaching out to her son, who was crying out for her to save him. "Just let him go and you can have everything." She tried to reason with the man, but he only had his mind on one thing, the bag in her hand and all the money in it.

She was a few steps from them and she could almost reach her son's out stretched hands. The man grabbed the purse let go of Minami and lifted his gun…

_Everybody's looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete. You'll find it in the strangest places, places you never knew it could be. Some find it in the face of their children; some find it in their lover's eyes. Who can deny the joy it brings when you've found that special thing, you're flying without wings._

**BANG!**

"What was that?" Tsukushi came running out the back door to see Tsukasa and Minami hiding something behind them. "I said, what was that noise?"

"Nothing." Tsukasa lied.

"Yeah, nothing." Minami echoed.

"I heard a gunshot Tsukasa, don't lie to me."

"It's not a gun." He pulled the air rifle from behind him and Minami's hands shot up to his face throwing his head back in displeasure of his dad's honesty.

"What are you doing?" He started to pace around in a circle. "She's gonna take it away." He sighed in frustration.

"You're damn right I'm gonna take it away. Tsukasa, he's going to shoot his eye out."

"No one shoots their eyes out anymore." Her husband shrugged and smiled, he was still devilishly handsome after all these years and remarkably she was still powerless against his charm.

"Look," she was backing down and Minami couldn't believe it. "Just don't kill anything okay."

"No problem Oka-san, I promise only cans." Minami's smile was almost as intoxicating as his father's. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be a lady killer one day, she just hoped that he would learn his father's sense of loyalty and her sense of compassion.

_Some find it sharing every morning, some in their solitary lives. You'll find it in the words of others; a simple line can make you laugh or cry._

"**Tsukasa, hold on."**

"Why do you need to learn how to drive?" He turned to the nervous, yet equally excited, young woman in the driver's seat as she turned around to back out of the driveway.

"Because I hate being chauffeured around. And with the baby I rarely have any time to myself. Driving gives me a place I can go, and anyway, you know how to drive, why can't I?" She put the car in drive and bolted out the gate going sixty.

"Slow down." Tsukasa screamed as he quickly remembered to fasten his seat belt.

"Rui says that this is the only way to drive." She slammed on the brakes just in time to avoid going through a red light.

"You learned how to drive from Rui." Tsukasa blanch. "I'm getting out of this car, Tsukushi." He reached for the door only to have her press the power locks. "I'm not gonna let you kill me. You're never driving with the baby in this car." He screamed at the smiling vixen next to him, who as quickly as the light turned green sped off.

She was still driving faster than Tsukasa would have wanted, but she looked so happy that he couldn't say anything. Her smile calmed him, even though her swerving quickly reminded him that he was in danger.

_You find it in the deepest friendships, the kind you cherish all your life. And when you know how much that means you've found that special thing, you're flying without wings._

"**Tsukasa!"**

The music was blaring around them. Sojiro waved from the bar to the happy couple making their way through the crowd. Rui was a few chairs over trying not to fall asleep while talking to the tag team of Sakurako and Shigeru. Akira was at Tsukasa's side before Sojiro could leave the bar.

"Bro, I'm so happy you guys could make it." He yelled over the music.

"Well, you know Tsukushi she couldn't wait to catch up with you guys." Tsukasa smiled at his wife, who jabbed him in the side. "So is that her?" Tsukasa pointed to the young looking, skinny brunette under Sojiro's arm.

"Yeah." Akira laughed. "She's looks more like Sojiro's fiancée than mine, right? I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone my parents could choose for me, but she really was perfect." His smile was so genuine. A happiness that neither of them had ever seen emanating from their friend. "But, enough about me, when is this little bundle due?"

Tsukushi blushed and reflectively placed her hand on her belly. "Next month."

"Congrats guys." He patted Tsukasa on his back and hugged the glowing mother-to-be before dragging them toward their group of friends patiently awaiting them at the bar.

_So impossible 'cause they may seem, you've got to fight for every dream, 'cause whose to know which one you let go would've made you complete._

"**Tsukasa, don't leave me."**

He turned around to see her standing there holding herself to calm the shaking. She was crying so hard it was breaking his heart, but what could he do. He had promised his mother four years and it hadn't even been two, but he understood her feelings. He felt the same way too.

"Tsukushi, I have too." He pulled her into a warm embrace even though her body seemed so cold. "I love you more than life itself, you know that. I don't want to leave you, you know that too, but I have too. My vacation's over. If I don't go back you know she'll have a fit and I don't want to give her a reason to go back on her word. Not when we've already invested so much of ourselves into this relationship."

He couldn't do anything for the tears, but he leaned forward and kissed her chastely on her lips. "Please be strong for me, for us."

Slowly she nodded, even though she didn't look him in the eyes. She had finally quelled the sobbing, she didn't want to chance another fit of tears. "I love you Tsukasa." She smiled at her shoes and then at the window beside her. "You're right; I knew that this was going to be hard when I first decided to stay behind."

"I'll never really leave you." He kissed her again on the cheek and waved one last time to the three men he left behind in charge of guarding his treasure. "I'm always with you."

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you; to watch the sun rise on your face. To know that I can say I love you in any given time or place._

"**I love you."**

The room was warm, but not hot. He was about to turn over when he felt something holding his arm down. Slowly, as sleep began to slip away, realization took over and he remembered the fever filled night before. Tsukushi lay sleeping in his arms, a few strands of hair strewn over her face. She looked so peaceful it was hard to believe that this was the same woman that had beat her way into his heart.

The sun hadn't completely risen yet, but as its rays began to invade the room's darkness her features were even more beautiful then they had been the last time they found themselves in this position. It hadn't been his first time seeing her this way, but this time meant so much more because of what they had shared the night before.

To him there were no substitutes. There was no back up plan. This was the woman he wanted and she was finally his. The night had turned into an utter mess, she had come down with a fever, and he hadn't completed the initial mission that he had set out for the night, but there was no confusion to how they felt for one another, and even through they hadn't gone through with "it," he knew that she was already his, and that she would always be.

He leaned forward before rolling her onto her side so he could get ready. "I love you, Tsukushi. Never forget that."

_It's little things that only I know; those are the things that make you mine. And it's like flying without wings 'cause you're my special thing, I'm flying without wings._

"**Please come back to me."**

He felt cold even though he could feel a warm hand in his. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. His body was really stiff and when he moved to try and sit up he felt a horribly sharp pain run up and down his side.

He went to reach for the pain and remembered that there was a hand attached to his. He looked at the sleeping woman on the other end of his arm. She held his hand tightly as if by letting go she would lose him.

"Tsukasa, please come back to me." She whispered in her sleep and he applied a bit of pressure to her hand so she would know that he did return to her. His eyes soaked in ever curve of her face committing it to memory. If he could turn on his side he would have been tracing those features with his free hand.

"Hey, lady." He playfully called to her softly moving his hand gently. "Hey lady you're drooling on my hand."

Slowly she stirred, but all at once she bolted straight up and had both hands tightly around his. "Tsukasa, you're up." She lunged forward and pulled him into a tear-filled hug.

"Ow! Hold on, that hurts."

Tsukushi jumped back apologetically rubbing the pain site. "I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy to see that you're alright. I was so worried. They said you lost so much blood." She just rambled on. "Wait." Her face grew pale and she placed both hands on his face to direct his attention. "Did you just call me lady?"

"Yeah." He chuckled softly until a shot of pain shot through his side again.

"Oh my God." Her hands fell off of his face and reached up to her mouth. "No, not again." This time her tears of joy were replaced by sobs of despair. She couldn't go through him not remembering her again. Could she really survive Tsukasa with amnesia part two?

"Hey, Tsukushi, stop crying. I was just trying to wake you up." He tried to reach forward, but there again was the pain. "What the hell?" He screamed reaching for his side. "It didn't hurt this much when I got stabbed the last time."

"Baka, this wasn't a simple stab wound; that bullet went right through your abdomen into your kidney and out the back. Remember how Bruce Willis died in The Sixth Sense? That's what happened to you." She sat back down on her chair and rested her head on his lap. "I almost lost you again."

"You'll never lose me." He smiled as he pet her hair lovingly. "I'll come back from hell if I have to for you."

_And you're the place my life begins, and you'll be where it ends. I'm flying without wings, and that's the joy you bring. I'm flying without wings. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N: Well, there you go folks. Something in between everything I'm already doing. I hope you liked it. If you did let me know, if you didn't drop me a line on how I can make it better._

**Disclaimer: I don't own HYD, Flying Without Wings, or The Sixth Sense (which was just an honorable mention, but I figured I'd cover my bases).**

**BTW: Flying Without Wings was preformed by both Westlife and Ruben Studders (I don't know if I spelled his name right or not, but truthfully I don't care he sucks.)**

**If you are going to download the song, buy the cd or get it from iTunes, the only acceptable version is the Westlife one. [The aforementioned information is the opinion of this author, who does not necessarily share the same views or opinions of this website. **


End file.
